The Wedding Disaster
by krkao
Summary: Lily and James, the perfect couple ever, have called off the wedding. The news spreads fast, all the way to America. So what happens when the Marauders, the Longbottoms, and a long lost friend get together and decide to fix things? Total meyhem.
1. It's off?

"Hey guys," said Sirius as he casually walked into James' place as he did everyday. He heard James and Lily arguing, but thought nothing of it. James and Lily had so many rows between them that Sirius lost count within the first day they dated each other. He remembered that day very well. James had been so happy. Within an hour the two were fighting about who was going to pay for the butterbeer and after the butterbeer they fought about mashed or sliced potatoes and after that they fought about how to eat soup. Throughout the night they fought and fought, but it ended in bliss. How? Sirius did not know, but he did know that by the end of the date James was bouncing off the walls about the girl. It was then he, Remus, and Peter decided that the two were perfect for each other. Course they had some problems. Course they fought more often than any of them could keep up including they themselves, Lily and James, but here they were two weeks before the wedding. They managed to get this far and Sirius had no doubt that they would go the whole nine yards. At times, no make that most of the time, Sirius hated that he was usually wrong.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!" Sirius passed a screeching Lily as he made his way to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

"I ALREADY DID!" _James really could you be any louder?_ Thought Sirius.

"NO." _Well that answers it. _"IF YOU THINK THAT I'M GOING TO JUST SIT HERE AND WATCH YOU RUIN OUR WEDDING, I'M NOT!" Sirius shook his head. They had the same problems in their 7th year of Hogwarts when James and Lily were head boy and girl together. Lily had to have everything perfect; James was just too lazy to care.

"RUIN! IF ANYTHING YOU ARE RUINING IT WITH YOUR… YOUR DUMB IDEAS!" But then in Hogwarts when the two were head boy and girl, James was so head over heels for Lily that he did everything he could to make her fall for him. Too bad she hated him, then on one spectacular day, James had somehow gotten Lily to go out on a date with him and everything unwound from there. Apparently Lily had liked James, but was too stubborn to admit it. For being one of the smartest people in the graduating class, Sirius thought that she certainly was thick to take that long to realize her feelings for James. Sirius sighed. Its true love it blind.

"THEY ARE NOT DUMB!" Yes, Lily had that fiery temper that red heads had rumor to have and Lily lived up to it quite well. She seemed to be the first girl that could match James' temper, which is one of the reasons Sirius and the others think that James fell for her, not to mention her good looks, her brains, and this uncanny ability to make everything into an argument.

"YES THEY ARE! OH WHY DON'T WE HAVE FLYING BROOMS DURING OUR VOWS!!!" James was obsessed with Quidditch; Lily couldn't give a rat's ass about it.

"IT WAS A JOKE! DON'T YOU GET IT!" James was one of the marauders so naturally he would joke, a lot. Back in Hogwarts he had this overwhelming desire to tease Snape until he was dead. Lily nearly killed him for it. Now however, through the years James had changed. He had matured into a respected, serious, open-minded young man. Not. Sure he changed to be a bit more mature, but he was still James Potter. Come on now, open minded. That's like saying Sirius Black was serious some time in his life. It's impossible.

"ARE YOU SAYING I CAN'T TAKE A JOKE?" Lily had changed too. She used to be uptight, totally for rules, and way too serious, the exact opposite of James. She was like a younger version of Professor McGonagall. But then she met _him,_ James Potter, the unannounced leader of the marauders. The one who thinks rules were made so that he could break them. The one who turned her perfect world upside down and become her knight in shining armor. Kind of. So she changed a little and he changed a little. And they worked perfect. Okay maybe they didn't but it's a hell of a lot better than what it was before in Hogwarts with James obsessing to win Lily's heart and every time he tried to talk to her he would receive a slap in return. Yes. Hogwarts were the days.

"I'M SAYING THAT YOU WOULDN'T SEE ONE IF IT CAME UP AND SMACKED YOU IN THE FACE!" That's why we, Remus, Peter, and me of course, thought that those two were a perfect match because what the other didn't have the other made up for. Lily sucked at Transfiguration. James excelled. While James took hours to do one assignment of Charms, Lily had already finished her assignments and the next month's in 10 fold. James was in love with Quidditch and had even received a letter asking him to join Chudley Cannons and several others teams. Lily couldn't fly if her life depended on it. James was careless. Lily was perfect. James was a troublemaker. Lily was the golden girl. So opposites attract right? Then they had to be perfect.

"WHY YOU! ARGH!! I HATE YOU!" They are so in love.

"I HATE YOU TOO!" Nothing could tear them apart.

"THEN WHY DON'T WE CALL IT OFF!" They were meant to be.

"FINE!" Like that muggle snack…

"FINE! THERE IS NO LONGER A STUPID WEDDING."… peanut butter and jelly.

"FINE!" Sirius was zapped back into reality. He did a double take. _Wait what just happened? Did they just call it off? _Sirius' eyes bulged. _No wedding!_ He quickly checked up on the two. James was storming out on Lily, while she was throwing everything she could land her hands on at James. A vase hit James square in the head. Sirius cringed at the thought of the pain.

"That had to hurt." Sirius whispered to himself.

"OUCH! ARGHHH!!!"

"YEAH THAT'S RIGHT GET OUT OF MY FACE!!!" Lily was screaming on the top of her lungs.

"Oh no. James! James!" Sirius followed James out the door that is right before he slammed it in his face. He rubbed his nose. "JAMES!"

"GO AWAY!"

"James! But Lily. You guys aren't actually canceling it are you?"

"What do you think!" Sirius had never seen James this angry. He came up right into Sirius' face. Sirius slowly shrank and in a dangerously low voice he said, "Go away."

"What? But." James lifted his wand and did a little _swish. _He then popped away. Sirius just stared. He sniffed the air.

"Does it smell like – AHHH!!! JAMES!!" Sirius was bouncing everywhere trying to get the fire off his robes. He took out his wand…

"DAMMIT! Wrong spell." He was drenching wet with water hanging on him from foot to toe. He calmed down for a moment after deciding that he would not kill James, at least not until Remus was there with him. He was positive Remus would want a piece of James. He needed to figure out how to undo what just happened and for that he needed a lot more brainpower…

(In the voice of Sirius Black)

"OH REMUS!!"

"What do you want Sirius?" Remus yelled from his position on the chair. He was reading the newspaper. Sirius grinned at him. Yep. Remus, his wolf buddy, buddies of the same.

"What makes you think that I want something?" We all met back in first year of Hogwarts. James and I already were best friends. We met Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew on the train to Hogwarts. Remus was the quiet intelligent type that could always be found either eating chocolate or with a book in his hand. He seemed shy and scared when we first met him. We realized why in our third year when we found out he was a werewolf. Apparently he had been scared that once we found out we would toss him out on his bum and declare him a danger to the society. Then the school would find out and he would be left alone uneducated and a terror to the student body. We did no such thing. We did better.

"You only come here when: one you need something or two when you want to sleep in my room and thus scaring the bogglers off of me." Yes. We became animagus. I became a dog note the name Padfoot. James a stag- Prongs and Peter a rat-Wormtail. In our fifth year we completed the potion. Course Remus had his reserves, but we got through it and here I am a man that is able to turn into the biggest black dog anyone has seen, one that looks extremely like a grim. At least that's what the others are always reminding me.

"Really Remus. I came here to see you. A simple hello." Remus popped his head into kitchen, where Sirius was standing.

"Then why are you making yourself a sandwich and coffee?" Yes Remus. He was the one that always got us three out of a prank gone wrong. He was the angel of the group and can you believe it? He became a prefect. The traitor. Then James became the head boy, an even bigger traitor. The only difference was that Remus actually gave us detentions and took points off. James didn't, that is he didn't until Lily came around…

"Because you can't make coffee like squat. It tastes like tea and who wants coffee that tastes like tea?" Remus lifted an eyebrow at Sirius. He took a seat at the table and eyed Sirius carefully.

"Alright fine. Hello." Remus although not as out spoken as James, but just as well stubborn. I offered for him to live with me and James and Peter, that is before James got engaged and kicked me out on my bum into the cold dark streets full of starvation. But nooo… he declined. Remus, because of his condition, isn't exactly the richest guy around. People for some odd reason seem to have this prejudice against wolves that like human blood. Sure when they meet Remus its all dandy and have some tea, but when they find out he's a werewolf its like world war three. So James and I offered, but he said no. I guess he thinks he's too good for us. That jerk.

"Hello." Sirius gathered up his sandwich and coffee and took a seat across from Remus and eyed him the same way Remus was watching him, "Hey look something came up…"

"Uh-huh." Remus was considered the gentleman in the group. See we each had our own reps- me as the eligible, James the romance chump, Remus the gentleman, and Peter the well… charity.

"You see… I need your help." Remus looked at Sirius.

"Not wanting anything huh? What do you want?" He was reading the paper again. Well not that that mattered once I tell him what happened. I would have his undivided attention.

"Lily and James… they called off the wedding." There was a moment of silence.

"WHAT?" Ah. There we go.

After I convinced Remus of what happened. We then called Peter and explained things to him and then called for an emergency marauder meeting. We decided it would be best not to call James for obvious reasons. We agreed that before we did anything rash we would first talk to Lily and James to try and patch things up. Actually no wait sorry. Remus decided that we talk to Lily and James. I wanted to do it marauder style, but that was shot down. No one appreciates a genius.


	2. Trying to talk to Lily and James

(In the voice of Remus Lupin)

At first when Sirius told me that James and Lily had broken the wedding date, I was a bit skeptical because for one Sirius is never serious and two Lily and James were the… "it" couple and no one really expected those two to ever break up except for the occasional slytherin, but even they had to admit that the two were made for each other. So when Sirius told me this is was natural for me to think that he was lying. Unfortunately, he was telling the truth for once in his life. So here I am in front of Lily's and James' flat or rather Lily's seeing as she had kicked James out, who happens to be sleeping on my couch at the moment. We had tried talking to James about apologizing to Lily, but he refused like always. The conversation ended with Peter having some of his body parts switched and Sirius looking like jello. We decided to go on to Lily, but I have a feeling that this won't be as successful as the last meeting.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Go away."

"How did she know it was us?" Sirius dumbly asked. I ignored the question. Currently Peter wasn't with us at the moment. He had to go back to his small Ministry job. He's been working hard lately on it and I've wondered what's he's been up to, but never did ask. Which brings me to our jobs, actually their jobs. I don't have one because well no one wants a human that howls at the moon every once a month. James, who everyone thought would become the next Roy Rumpfield, decided in helping out the war cause so he became an auror in training as well as Sirius. If you didn't know Roy Rumpfield is well he was one of the best Quidditch players in the history of the sport. He would be the equivalent of the Muggle Jackie Robinson or Michael Jordan or even Lance Armstrong. But as I was saying, Lily worked at the ministry department as well, except she worked as an inspector for S.T.A.N.D or what Lily calls it Stupid Terrorists and Numbskull Duds. What she does is that she takes all the accumulated threats to the magical society and discerns which one is the most threatening to the magical society. She then puts the information into a direct and concise essay and sends it off to the Minister of Magic, who has his aurors like James and Sirius do some investigating. It's an interesting job, a job that I would have considered if I were eligible for it.

"Lily, May we just talk?" I patiently ask.

"No." She always was stubborn.

"Lily, please. Just open the door and we can just sit down and…"

"Drink tea!" Sirius apparently finished my sentence for me.

"I don't want any of your cruddy tea, REMUS! And get Sirius away from my doorstep!" I admit Lily may be in a disastrous mood from the recent fight with James, but that does not give her license to insult me. My tea is not cruddy.

"Sirius get away from Lily's doorstep." I plainly order Sirius. I didn't say that Lily couldn't yell at Sirius. I just said that she couldn't insult me. Sirius looked like he was about to call me traitor.

"Moony!" Guess he chose to call me by my nickname instead.

"Sirius, really. Just do as Lily says. She's in irritable mood and I don't want her any more petulant." Sirius can be more of a child than anyone I know and he's of the age 20. Yes, 20. James and Lily are also 20 years old. I thought of them to be a bit young to be marrying, but that did not seem stop them. Course I couldn't exactly say that they've been rushing it because when you have a friend like Sirius who goes as fast as he does with a girl then Lily and James could be considered going grandmother speed. Besides, I don't think I could think of a better couple to be marrying, except other than Alice and Frank Longbottom, good friends of ours from our Hogwarts days. They were married in August of this summer and if all goes to plan Lily and James will be married by the end of September. It was a lovely wedding and so should this upcoming one, if it occurs that is.

"Lily Sirius is off the doorstep and I am not holding any cups of tea. May we come in?" I calmly ask, but I'm answered with a vase being thrown at the other side of the door. Sirius is surprised and a bit frightened. I just sigh and take that as a no.

"Come on Sirius. We aren't getting anywhere with this. We might as well go." As we walk away from Lily's flat, I consider all of the possibilities of how this could happen and I can think of none. Lily and James were absolutely perfect. How could the two have just broken up? Unless Sirius…No. I cannot just accuse Sirius of causing this whole fiasco, but I cannot help but wonder. He certainly is the root of many problems much like these. Well whether he did something or not. We have to fix it, but how?


	3. An Imp and A Sprite

Meanwhile half way across the globe was a woman hard at work that went by the name, June Kwong. With the war starting many people were working just as hard, but this young lady was a bit more special than most for she was youngest auror ever to be recruited. Most young men and women would have to undergo training within their first few years and June Kwong was not an exception the only difference: she started her training when she was 15 and now she was 20 and one of the best decisions made by the U.S of Magic. Not only was the girl beautiful, but also she was deadly in her swift logic and in her mastery of fighting. However, as perfect as she was there was one odd thing about her. She was not a witch nor was she any kind of magical being. She was purely a muggle, which made it even more ironic as to how a muggle could become the best auror the magical kind has ever seen and yet not even be a witch. She was a normal average everyday woman except she could slit a death eater's throat with a Frisbee in 10 seconds.

One might wonder as to why June was in the U.S of Magic instead of the CIA or FBI or even the NSA. Well, you see her brother was a wizard. Unfortunately a death eater killed him four years ago that was when June decided to work for the U.S of Magic. They offered her a job after seeing her defend herself from the death eaters that invaded her home. The Ministry figured that if she was the sister of one of the best aurors of the time and she could defend herself like that then they might as well add her to the team whether she was magical or not. June had accepted the offer seeing as her only relative was dead, her brother. (The same death eaters that killed her brother had also killed the rest of her family) She figured that she had more benefits joining them rather than living on the streets like a beggar. So she trained and trained hard. She caught onto the ideas and concepts fast and on her first mission she was assigned to find the death eaters that killed her family and then kill them. She did it successfully- finding them, spying, waiting, and then attacking. She made her first kill as a 16 year old.

One might also say that the girl has to have a cold heart for being trained as a murderer at the age of 15, that for her to be successful in the type of business she was in, she had to be emotionless. Oddly enough she was not, she still held a friendly optimistic nature, but that was only when she wasn't fighting. When fighting, it was as if she really was heartless and emotionless, most people strayed from her at this time. She had a nickname, imp. Not only because imp caused much mischief, which June did a lot of, but also because imp were so small that sometimes they could only hold one emotion in their bodies at a time and could switch from one emotion to another in a matter of seconds, which is exactly what June did. When fighting she was virtually indestructible, but when it was just a normal day she was as clumsy and venerable as a big eared puppy. June was a living paradox.

So here she was, a 20 year old quietly in her office reading The Fountainhead, when all of a sudden an owl flies into the window, gracefully landing on her desk. She looks at it and is clearly bewildered as to who it might of come from. The owl held out its leg for June to grab and as she did, she heard her partner in crime walk into the room.

"Mail time, I see." Mikkeal Zappaela Favis, or otherwise known as Mikki He was June's longtime friend and partner. He was only a year older than her and one of the smartest writers June had ever had the pleasure to converse with. He was Asian, ¾ Filipino and ¼ Chinese even though he looked more Chinese than anything else, he still held the friendly Filipino nature, which is why it took June so long trying to guess his middle name because even though she was ½ Filipino and ½ Chinese, she was basically white wash.

"Like Blue's Clues." June replied as she opened the letter.

"Who's it from?" Trying not to sound like he was paranoid, Mikki casually brought up the question. Clearly he didn't recognize the owl and if he didn't recognize the owl he got either got really curious or really paranoid. Unlike June, Mikki was extremely anti-courageous, if you will. He isn't some fighting machine; in matter of a fact, he's a scaredycat and a worrywart. The exact opposite of June, he worried about his clothes and he was the only guy June knew who brought gel to the office to do his hair. He had exactly 85 ½ pairs of shoes that held their own room, the other half was considered useless since the dog next door got a hold of it and chewed it up to bits. Mikki now refuses to have anything to do with dogs. He's always trying to make himself taller than June, arguing whether who was taller, when clearly it was June by a big whomping ½ incher. He won every argument he had ever been and could have easily been the richest and snobbiest lawyers in the world, but instead he decided to join the U.S of Magic and become the partner of June and be a competitive, hair obsessive, funny wizarding guy.

"Dunno." You see June and Mikki didn't fight. They got along better than ice cream and bananas. They were perfect for each other. That's why they are partners. No not partners as in a couple, but partners as in crime buddies. They have never gone out with each other and never plan to except for the occasional give-me-an-excuse-to-get-me-out-of-this-date kind of thing. The two preferred it that way. Mikki had his absolutely wonderful girlfriend, Nicole, and June was currently single. She'd prefer it stay that way too. She found that guys were more trouble than they were worth and thought work was the better subject to focus on. So the two, Mikki and June, were called the perfect imp and sprite.

"Maybe it's from one of those freakishly weird stalkers that are trying to kill you, but at the same time fall in love you." June looked at him with an eyebrow lifted.

"Mikki, we are so not watching anymore Sunday night movies." June laughed to herself. Every Sunday the two would go out and watch a movie and then eat out, whether with friends or just the two of them. It helped them unwind from their stressful jobs. So they always left that spot open unless of course there's a Pearl Harbor bombing, but that rarely happened.

June read the letter, but by the time she reached the 3rd paragraph, she gasped. Mikki seeing her reaction, quickly asked, "What's wrong? Who wrote it? Is it a threat? What's happening?" June looked at him and his worried expression and burst out laughing.

"Relax Mikki. It's just my friend. Do you remember Lily Evans?" June asked him trying to relax him from his jumpy state. He was jumpier than usual because of the rising threat of Voldermort, a wizard of enormous power that the magical world has been trying to subdue, but he was gaining power and he was gaining power fast, faster than ever. Of course he's been threatening the magical community for 11 years now, but back then they had bigger fish to fry, but it seems that the once small fish has now turned into the biggest 20 pounder ever seen before. Currently June and Mikki were helping the war efforts by doing some small missions, but it wasn't their department to be dealing with them. Once Voldermort started to really threaten the wizarding world with an all out war, then they would get entirely involved, but for now their commanding officer wanted them doing other missions first.

"That girl you knew way back then right?" Mikki vaguely remembered. He was a bit annoyed for getting so worked up at nothing and kind of blew it off.

"That girl I knew way back then was and still is my best friend." June said as she finished reading the rest of the letter.

"Then why is it you haven't talked to her in how long?" Mikki gave her a side grin.

"Been busy saving your butt."

"Hey. My butt is totally worth saving for." Mikki pretended to be insulted as he played with the multicolored cube on June's desk.

"Well anyways, Lily is apparently getting married…"

"No invitation? Great friends." June ignored Mikki's comment and continued on, "Well turns out she's marrying James Potter."

"JAMES POTTER? Of _THE_ Potter family, the richest and most respected family ever that could probably buy a million shoes and hair products? That James Potter?" Obviously Mikki was very up to date with the Potter family riches.

"Yes that Potter. They're supposed to be married in 2 weeks. Unfortunately it seems that they have broken it off." June bit her lip wondering what her next move would be.

"What are you going to do?" Mikki asked. Then he saw her face light up with a mischievous grin. He watched as she spoke to the intercom to the secretary.

"Say Julie, do you remember the mission that required going to England for a few months?"

"Um… The Order of the Phoenix mission, ma'am?" Mikki smiled as he remembered why she picked Julie in the first place. She was the sharpest and most dependent kind of person ever. He had never seen anyone, who was so organized, which June needed desperately, and he had never seen anyone who could carry so much information in one brain. He sometimes wondered if Julie read the encyclopedia on her spare time.

"Yes, that's it. Call in Jimmy and tell him that I'm taking up the mission." Mikki smiled. That was like June. If she was going somewhere, she might as well get some work done. Besides she was smart for asking for that mission because if she hadn't there was no way Jimmy, they're mission coordinator, would allow them to leave with no excuse. He didn't believe in vacations apparently. You could imagine what happened when Mikki was added to the group, who was always trying to find ways to get out of work for the day. He often took the day off to go get some Starbucks; yes, even wizards were part of the coffee craze.

"And Julie tell CO I'll be leaving an hour. Get Falco to snaz up the blackbird. If there are any questions that need my assistance just give me a ring. I better be on my way." Mikki shook his head at her. She was fast and good. The Order of the Phoenix mission was proposed to June by the CO (the boss). The funny thing about his name was that; CO was the commanding Officer's initials. His name is Chuck Oxy. Course no one was allowed to call him that after a newbie asked him to bleach the carpet. Anyways, June had declined the mission partly because she just got a break through on another mission that was located in the U.S and she didn't want to go live in England for more than a few weeks unless necessary. However, it seems now that necessary time has come.

She even called Falco for the Blackbird jet that can go from coast to coast in a little under two hours and around the world in 6 hours. Course she could easily have picked a faster jet, but she figured that it wasn't that urgent. Besides she wanted to check out how her baby was doing. She had been shot down in mid launch, right before she was about to wrap up the mission too. So she had to ask Falco to repair it. Whether Falcon wanted to admit it or not, June was an extremely good pilot. She was the only one that could come close to match his skills. Falco, even though he was a wizard, was the best pilot ever and was even better at flying brooms. He was offered the position of seeker on the Irish International Quidditch team, but he declined to go mess around with some of the U.S jets and practice brooms.

"Will Mr. Favis be joining you?" Julie asked. Mikki usually accompanied June on her missions for support and for the magic aspect of the mission, but this time June decided Mikki staying here in the U.S was the better idea.

"Not this time, Julie. I still think Mikki is a bit sick from the last time he rode with me in the Blackbird." And what a time that was, Mikki had decided never to eat a crumb of food two days prior to stepping onto a jet with June as the pilot.

"Thank Merlin. I think I would have died." Mikki faked dying.

"I think I would have died if I saw you eat another cheeseburger like you did yesterday." June smirked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Mikki watched as June gathered her backpack, a pair of gloves, and some goggles, "Is that all you're taking? No clothes?" What would June do without him…

"Uh… Julie!"

"Already been taken care of Miss!" or Julie.

"You're an angel."

"Someone around here has to be, especially with a wild imp running around," snorted Mikki.

"You keep that up buddy and I might just make you come with me to England." June retorted as she walked out of her office heading for the runway.

"Wait. One question!" Mikki called after her.

"What is it, Mikki?" June looked impatient.

"Who was the letter sent by?"

"Uh.. Alice Longbottom. Why?" June seemed surprised.

"No reason." Mikki turned around with a big grin.


End file.
